Black guardian
by Sta Fantasia
Summary: Coraline sabía que era posible jamás llegar a conocer la identidad de ese gato negro. Al igual que sabía que nunca necesitaría saberlo. Al fin y al cabo, solo tenían que llamarse por si alguna vez necesitaban al otro. Y para eso un nombre no era necesario. Nunca lo era.
**¡Hola!**

 **Después de años de buscar y buscar y no encontrar... ¡al fin pude hacerme con el libro!**

 **Me costó, pero al final lo logre. .**

 **Lo único que puedo decir es que... ¡Ese maldito gato! ¡Me trastorna la mente con su swag desde mi infancia! xD Y aun por encima como Wiby no sale en el libro el puto tiene mucho más protagonismo!**

 **Por lo que escribir esto fue inevitable y necesario para vivir tras leer el libro :3**

 **Los personajes le pertenecen a Neil Gaiman y el genialoso Tim Burtom los utilizó para hacer la película.**

* * *

 **— BLACK GUARDIAN —**

* * *

Coraline pasó la pequeña puerta de madera oscura, entrando por si sola en el negro más infinito. Iba cuál gato, a cuatro patas y lo más sigilosa posible. Pero aun así la otra madre consiguió notarla.

Los largos dedos pálidos y desfigurados la tomaron por la garganta sin ningún tipo de delicadeza maternal. Invadida por el miedo, la niña gritó "¡SOCORRO!" sin que ningún sonido pudiera salir por culpa de la villana.

Nadie la escuchó. Nadie vino a salvarla. O eso creía ella.

A pesar de la muy bizarra situación, en el fondo de la oscuridad, el gato que no necesitaba de nombres se acicaló los bigotes con toda la parsimonia del mundo. Solo cuando la cara de Coraline se volvió tan azúl como su cabello, el animal acaricio la nariz de la humana. Un gesto que aparentemente no servía para nada, pero hizo que Coraline pudiera tranquilizarse a pesar de lo malo de su situación.

De repente, la garra que la tenía atrapada ya no se sentía tan axfisiante. Era como... si ya no estuviera ahí.

Coraline abrió los ojos, encontrándose con unos ojos verdes rasgados que conocía muy bien, arriba suyo y de sus mantas.

Había sido una pesadilla.

Incluso después de haber acabado para siempre con la otra madre, los recuerdos no la dejaban tranquila. Para su suerte, cierto gato negro estaba lo suficientemente cerca suyo para despertarla siempre que sucedía.

— Hola, ¿qué haces aquí? —empezaba siempre preguntándole.

Como siempre, el gato la miraba escépticamente como diciendo "tú pediste ayuda", a pesar de que ningún sonido había salido de sus labios en ningún momento.

— ¿Cómo has entrado?

Como siempre, no había respuesta para eso.

La pequeña Jones suspiró, aunque se lo preguntara mil veces ese gato nunca le respondería sobre como lograba aparecer y desaparecer de la nada, incluso en habitaciones cerradas. La mirada de la niña pasó por el collar sin ningún nombre grabado, que ella le había regalado al animal cuando hizo un año desde que se conocieron. Desde que él le prestó su ayuda para salvar la vida.

Quién le iba a decir a Coraline que su mejor amigo en el mundo acabaría siendo un gato sin identidad oficial.

— De todas formas, gracias —aseguró mientras le rascaba detrás de las orejas.

Consiguió un ronroneo en respuesta.

— Espera aquí, tengo un pequeño tentempié en la cocina para ti.

Coraline abandonó el calor de su cama para salir del cuarto y volver un momento después con un cuenco de leche y una caja de bombones. Un tentempié raro para un gato, pero era el favorito del animal. Era el único parecido que se permitía tener con los perros del otro mundo.

El necroso animal maulló complacido antes de comenzar a devorar los bombones. Fue en ese momento cuando Coraline se dio cuenta de que el minino había estado observando su último dibujo, olvidado encima del baúl. Despues de lo tonta que se sintió intentando dibujar niebla, la niña decidió que debía practicar mucho más en arte, y eso hacía.

Su última obra en cuestión: nada más y nada menos que su nombre. La "O" y la "L" estaban artísticamente dibujadas con formas de botón y de cola de gato. La de un gato negro con cabeza triangular, para ser exactos.

La niña le sonrió superiormente al animal mientras tomaba la hoja en sus manos.

— ¿Te gusta? —le preguntó casi echándoselo en cara— he decidido hacerlo mi sello personal.

El gato sin nombre decidió que no era necesario dignificar esa provocación muy humana con una respuesta, al menos de momento.

Así que, sin más, se desvaneció entres las sombras de la noche ante los ojos ya nada asombrados de la pequeña Jones. La cuál únicamente se encogió de hombros y colocó su obra en la puerta del cuarto con tiras de celo, estando segura de que él volvería pronto.

Se había dejado la leche.

* * *

— ¡Hey, Caroline! —el viejo de las ratas llamó su atención a la mañana siguiente, haciendo que esta mirara arriba de su cabeza.

La niña lucía su gris y horrendo uniforme escolar, junto a los súper guantes verdes, lista para asistir a clases.

El hombre, que la había nombrado mal desde lo alto de las escaleras, saltó por la barandilla para quedar justo a su frente en el suelo segundos después.

— Buenos días —le saludo ella cortésmente —, ¿qué se le ofrece?

— Tengo un mensaje del gato que ronda el edificio para ti —informó, a lo que la niña se sorprendió un tanto.

— ¿Un mensaje del gato... para mi?

Casi no se lo podía creer. Esta era la primera vez que él se comunicaba con ella a través del viejo de las ratas.

El anciano asintió.

— Dice que sigue sin comprender la manía de los humanos de ponerle nombres a todo. Pero reconoce que a veces se le puede sacar la parte divertida.

Una ligera sonrisa apareció en los labios de Coraline. Así que esa era su respuesta.

— Gracias por decirmelo. Pero —en su rostro apareció la sombra de la duda— ese gato nunca utiliza nombres propios. ¿Cómo supo que el mensaje era para mi?

El hombre se encogió de hombros a la vez que jugueteaba con su bigote.

— Él dijo que era para la niña humana. Tú eres la única niña en kilómetros a la redonda —señaló.

Esa respuesta solo le hizo sonreír más. Ese gatejo... Imponiendo la verdad de sus ideales incluso sin estar presente.

— Muchas gracias, en serio. Pero ahora debo irme a clase —dijo pasando de largo del hombre, retomando su camino.

— ¿No quieres que le diga nada de tu parte? —le preguntó él a su espalda.

Coraline alzó la mirada al horizonte, hasta que sus ojos se toparon con unos verdes rasgados cuyo dueño de pelaje negro se escondía en las ramas de un árbol (juraba que hace un segundo no estaba ahí), devolviéndole la sonrisa mientras se lamia una pata despreocupadamente.

— Creame que no es necesario —le contestó misteriosamente y se fue de la escena, dejando al viejo desconcertado detrás suyo.

Coraline sabía que era posible jamás llegar a conocer la identidad de ese gato negro. Al igual que sabía que nunca necesitaría saberlo. Al fin y al cabo, solo tenían que llamarse por si alguna vez necesitaban al otro. Y para eso un nombre no era necesario. Nunca lo era.

Él era su guardián, que sin palabras le hablaba. El que con gestos le decía lo obvio.

Siempre estaría a su lado. Aunque a veces no pudiese verle.

* * *

 **¿Soy yo la única que al ver al gato y a Coraline solo veo una versión gótica de Alice y Cheshire? (sin contar la versión oscura de los personajes de Alice in Wonderland de Pandora Hearts, por supuesto.)**

 **Es que Alice in Wonderland y Coraline se parecen TANTO que creo que es inevitable verlos así... al menos para mi.**

 **En fin, espero que os gustase. :D**

 **¡Nos vemos!**


End file.
